moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:StevenGerrard
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Legolasfanno1 page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! ~~ Sefelic 3D~~ | Contact Me Here 19:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for supporting me on my journey to become a Chat Moderator! You really rock :) SweetOnOddie (talk) 19:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I haven't been on chat for a while because I wasn't able to use the computer. I will still be on chat, but will be on less as I am doing better at school without chat. Hey, thanks fur telling me about this. I checked out his comment and he never cussed. Anyway I think and infinite block is a bit extreme, if he isn't already blocked I will do it for 3 months. But thanks :) Admin I became an Admin again because of Sadie the Britanna Lover; I was asking Abce2 if I could become a Chat Moderator but she persuaded him into giving me my Adminship. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 06:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi! Hi! Thanks for the message you left on my pinboard :) ToastWithTheMost (talk) 20:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Read http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Abce2/As_per_a_few_things... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 21:19, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Your sig http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Legolasfanno1/Sig Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply No problem, I'm always happy to help :) [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] '|''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 19:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I love the new sig! its so cool! Reply Fine, here, I'll give you permission to make a sodding RFA, and that will determine it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 15:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I apologize for my tone in the above comment, but if you had read my blog post that I made at the beginning of this, you would know that I could not do anything until Monday. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Luke did give me and shout-out! http://moshimonsters2009fire15.wordpress.com/2013/05/26/shoutout-to-budeyboy5000 Carwyn the Rocktard Lover | Contact Me! (Talk) 06:55, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Please don't mad with me,but...some codes I can not give but some codes I can.~ Holly ~ 07:14, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! :P ' Clumsyme22'' '''Talk 12:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I've noticed that you have recently given out a warning to a User. Please remember that only Admins can give out warnings. If you see a User causing trouble then please contact an Admin so we will deal with it. Thanks,